Big Time Passion
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: After a long day of rehearsals, Kendall is in the mood for something a little different... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls and guys out there! :D I really hope you enjoy this fic! This is my very first Kames fic, so be nice! XD **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Passion**

After a long and arduous day of dance rehearsals, James couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and take a shower. He was tired and sweaty and his usually perfect hair was damp and sticking to his forehead. Even his best tricks with his lucky comb couldn't make his hair presentable.

The ride home was mostly quiet since the four of them were thoroughly tired. James and his boyfriend Kendall sat side-by-side in the backseat, their fingers intertwined between them and James' head resting tiredly against the blonde's shoulder. This earned them a few soft 'Aw's from the other occupants of the vehicle. While James loved being close to Kendall, the ride back to the Palmwoods just couldn't be over with fast enough for him. He felt sticky and icky and he just wanted to get into the shower.

When they finally pulled into the parking lot, James let out a sigh of relief as they got out of Mrs. Knight's minivan. Instead of racing back up to the apartment, the four exhausted boys walked into the lobby and dragged their feet over to the elevator. As the metal doors slid shut in front of them, James returned his head to Kendall's shoulder, his eyes drooping a little. Kendall smiled and placed a light kiss to the top of his head. The ride in the elevator was short, and when they got to the second floor, they dragged their feet down the hall to apartment 2J. They entered the apartment and Carlos and Logan flopped down on the couch and Logan started flipping through the channels on the TV.

Kendall and James, however, went straight to their room. They closed the door behind them and Kendall sat down on the bed while James walked straight to the bathroom. The pretty boy then proceeded to strip himself of his sweaty clothes. This brought some slight relief to him because now his body could 'breathe'. Kicking his clothes over in the corner, James stepped over to the shower and pulled back the curtain and turned on the water. He held his hand beneath the steady flow as he adjusted it to just the right temperature. It might have been his imagination, but he thought he heard a soft moan from Kendall, who was probably staring at his naked ass through the wide-open door of the bathroom.

Once the water was the right temperature, James shook the water off his hand and stepped under the shower of water. Pulling the curtain closed, he stuck his head under the stream of water and thoroughly wet it. He then squirted a generous amount of his Cuda shampoo into his hand and lathered it thought his long, brown locks. When he started rinsing his hair, it felt so nice for the sweat and dirt to wash away and make him feel clean again. After rinsing all the shampoo out of his hair, he then reached for his body wash. He squirted some onto a bath pouf and worked up a nice white lather of bubbles, then scrubbed it all over his body. He let out a soft moan as he tilted his head back and let the water wash over his chest and abs, rinsing away the tiny bubbles.

When the pretty boy finished washing the day off him, he turned the water off and pulled the curtain back again. He grabbed his towel off the rack on the wall and stepped out. He then proceeded to rub the soft, dark green towel across his dripping-wet body. He felt so much better now that he was clean and refreshed. Once his body was dry, he draped the towel over his head and rubbed at this hair vigorously. Satisfied that his hair was dry enough, he pulled the towel off and ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it from its disheveled appearance. He then wrapped the towel around his slender hips and walked into the bedroom. He noticed Kendall smiling at him as he walked by, showing his bare torso.

Trying to hide the light pink blush that appeared on his cheeks, James crossed the room over to his dresser where he bent over to rifle through the bottom drawer for a pair of underwear. When he found his favorite pair, he straightened and jumped slightly when he back connected with something solid. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Kendall.

"You're really hot in that towel, you know?" the blonde boy said in a sexy voice.

"Thanks." James smiled.

He started to take a step towards his closet, but he was held in place by Kendall, who held him securely by the hips.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"What? Is it suddenly a crime to want to get close to my incredibly hot boyfriend?" Kendall asked, pressing his body against James'.

A shiver ran down the taller boy's spine as Kendall's warm breath brushed across his neck. He froze when he felt Kendall's hands slowly venture around to his front. The shorter boy's expert fingers traced along every line of James' well-defined muscles, causing him to let out a soft sigh. Kendall placed a series of light kisses along James' shoulder, biting down softly one time on the soft flesh. He smiled at the soft moan that James emitted, and smoothed his tongue across the light purple bruise that was beginning to form.

"Why don't we get rid of his towel?" Kendall asked, running his fingers along the edge of the concealing material.

"Yeah." James breathed in obvious pleasure.

Taking half a step back, Kendall slowly undid the towel and let it fall noiselessly to the floor around James' feet. For a moment, Kendall just stood there and let his eyes roam over James' naked form. His back was perfectly smooth and tanned from James' numerous trips down to the pool. Firm muscles rippled underneath the skin with every breath he took. Further down, his skin was a slightly lighter shade from where his swim trunks always covered his backside, which was perfectly rounded and so sexy. His long legs were just columns of firm muscle that drove Kendall crazy to see them in James' numerous pairs of sexy jeans.

James sensed Kendall watching him, so he turned around to face him. Their eyes locked for a split second before Kendall reached up and curled his fingers around the back of James' neck, pulling him down for a kiss. They started to move their lips together almost the instant they connected and it didn't take long for James to deepen the kiss by gently pushing his tongue past his boyfriend's lips. Kendall moaned softly and teased his fingers into James' still-damp hair, giving a light tug to the brown locks.

Kendall took a step back, bringing James with him and never breaking the kiss. He led them over to the bed, where they finally did part from the kiss in need of precious air. The room was filled with the sound of their soft breathing.

"You're so hot, baby." Kendall whispered, running his hand down from James' neck over his firm chest and well-defined abs.

"So are you." James said with a smile.

For a moment, he just stared into his boyfriend's perfect green orbs before he let his eyes roam down his body. The dark blue t-shirt the blonde was wearing accentuated his torso perfectly. It hung loosely, but it still showed off his masculine chest. It didn't do much to show off his lower torso, but it only allowed James' mind to wander and picture what lay just beneath.

James reached up and slid his hand beneath the hem of Kendall's t-shirt, lightly brushing his fingers across the warm skin. He pulled the t-shirt higher until Kendall raised his arms to allow the annoying garment to be pulled over his head and discarded to the floor. A slight shiver traveled up Kendall's spine and tiny goosebumps crawled across his skin as the cooler air of the room hit his body.

"Lay down." the blonde boy ordered softly.

James did as he was told and he settled his head back against his plush pillow. Kendall quickly joined him on their bed and he straddled his boyfriend's waist, somewhat restricting his movement. James couldn't help but moan when he saw Kendall 'towering' above him. The boy's skin seemed to glow softly in the dim light of the room, and his distressed jeans hung low on his hips. James could see that sexy V-shape that Kendall adorned so perfectly and it disappeared into his jeans, reminding the pretty boy of what lay just beneath.

"Like what you see?" Kendall asked, noticed James looking at him.

"Yeah. You're so hot." James breathed, reaching up to run his hands down his boyfriend's abs.

When he traced his fingertips along the sensitive skin just above Kendall's jeans, the blonde boy moaned softly and shifted against the taller boy beneath him. The rough fabric of Kendall's jeans rubbed against James' slightly-hard cock, making it stiffen further.

"Mmm, you turn me on so much." the pretty boy moaned as he rubbed up against Kendall, trying to gain more of the delicious friction.

Kendall giggled softly and leaned down to press a light but lingering kiss to James' plump lips.

"You want me to turn you on some more?" he asked in a sensual voice that caused James' heart to skip a beat.

All he could do was nod as Kendall smiled and lowered his head to his neck. James' eyes fluttered shut and he couldn't help the soft moan that rose to his lips as Kendall covered his neck in kisses. The blonde boy's expert lips worked along his skin, his teeth occasionally grazing the soft flesh. After he had sufficiently worked James into a moaning pile of flesh, he chose one specific spot to leave his mark. He sucked the spot of skin between his lips, biting down gently and twisting the skin slightly. When he finished, he pulled back to gaze at his handiwork. He smiled at the purplish mark forming on the pretty boy's once perfect skin. Now the whole world could see that James was his.

Satisfied with the mark he had made, Kendall proceeded lower to James' firm chest. He placed a trail of kisses down the middle of his chest, then moved to the right to suck carefully on the small bud of flesh. This caused James to moan loudly and arch up slightly, his hands gripping at Kendall's waist. Smiling to himself, Kendall gave one last lick to the hardened nub of skin before he moved over to do the same to the other. He then moved down to James' god-like abs. He traced each well-defined line with the tip of his tongue, taking a moment to tease experimentally at the boy's navel, which he found that James seemed to like.

By now, James was completely hard and his cock was straining against Kendall above him. Kendall left a trail of kisses down the lower part of James' abdomen and leaned up to cast a sexy look to the pretty boy.

"D-do it." James gasped.

A smile tugged at Kendall's lips and his adorable dimples appeared. He looked back down to James' seven-inch cock arching out from his body, and he wrapped his hand around it, giving it a few light strokes. James cursed under his breath and his hands tightened into a fist around the sheets beneath him. Deciding that he had tortured his boyfriend enough, Kendall stuck his tongue out and licked along the underside of James' cock. He licked right up to the tip where he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head. The taste of James' precum burst across his taste buds, causing his own cock to twitch in his jeans. Finally, he took a couple inches of the thick column of flesh into his mouth. This must have caught James off-guard because he let out a strangled cry of pleasure that sounded as if he were surprised. Kendall moaned around his cock and pushed more of it past his lips. He relaxed his throat and took the entire length into his mouth. This was a skill that he had quickly mastered sort of early on in his and James' relationship.

"Oh, yeah…..just like that, baby!" James groaned, arching his back.

As he heard James' words of pleasure, Kendall began to bob his head, slowly at first so his throat could get used to having the pretty boy's big cock in it, but then he sped up and took the thick column of flesh easily. He held James down by his hips, restricting his movement somewhat, something he knew drove James crazy.

Forcing his eyes open, James looked down and saw Kendall's blonde head bobbing up and down between his legs. It turned him on to no end to see the blonde's lips forming so perfectly around his cock and to feel his tight throat around him. Waves of pleasure continuously washed over him. They were the most intense when Kendall would swallow and the muscles in his throat would tighten around him.

This delicious torture went on for a few more minutes before Kendall leaned up, breathing hard. As the blonde caught his breath, James studied his face and all he saw was utter beauty. Kendall's eyes drooped slightly to cover his perfect green eyes. His mouth hung slightly agape and his lips were reddened and slightly swollen from his vigorous activities just seconds before.

Once Kendall could breathe normally again, he crawled back up so he and James were eye-level. He leaned down to capture the taller boy's lips in a sultry kiss, instantly thrusting his tongue into his mouth. James moaned and brought his hand up to cradle Kendall's cheek. He could taste his own precum faintly in Kendall's mouth and it sent a shiver down his spine right to his cock, which Kendall held in his hand and was stroking it slowly.

"You have the most perfect cock in the world, Jamie." Kendall moaned, his face just a couple inches from James', "I want to feel it inside me."

James froze at that last statement and his eyes opened quickly. He searched Kendall's face and he seemed serious. The pretty boy had never topped Kendall before; he had always been the receiving partner in their relationship.

"A-are you sure?" James asked, wondering if Kendall was joking.

"Yeah." Kendall breathed, "I trust you. If you're comfortable with it, I think it would be fun to try."

James nodded and Kendall smiled and gave him a kiss. The blonde boy got up off James and reached over into the top drawer of the bedside table. Retrieving their lube, he handed it to James and lay down on his back. James' heart was pounding as Kendall spread his legs and he crawled between them. He remembered how much it had hurt the first time Kendall penetrated him, and he didn't want to cause Kendall that pain. He was so scared of doing something wrong and hurting him even more.

Trying to push his fears aside, James opened the tube of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. He set it aside and reached down between his boyfriend's legs. He started out by lightly teasing at his hole, just like Kendall always did for him. This earned him a soft sigh from Kendall. The blonde boy had never been touched here before, so this was an entirely new sensation. The lube was somewhat cool, but at the same time he could feel the warmth of James' fingers, which sent shivers up his spine. After a little more teasing, James carefully eased a single finger into Kendall's slightly-loosened hole. He didn't hear much of a sound from Kendall, but he could tell that he was in some slight discomfort just by how tight his insides were and how he had a slight grimace on his face. Studying Kendall's face carefully, James began to slowly move his finger in and out of him.

"How does that feel, Kenny?" James asked, using Kendall's cute little nickname.

"Mmm, feels good." Kendall moaned softly, as his insides relaxed around the invading digit.

This gave James a slight boost of confidence and it brought a small smile to his face. Deeming Kendall relaxed enough, he added a second finger. The blonde boy hissed softly as he was stretched more, but he didn't tell James to slow down or stop; he really did want to do this and he knew James was nervous and he didn't want to scare him out of it.

"How am I doing so far?" James asked as he gently prepared his boyfriend.

"You're doing great, baby." Kendall answered, reaching down to grip James' wrist.

Holding James' wrist in his hand, he urged him to move his fingers faster. His confidence growing slightly, James carefully scissored his fingers to open Kendall up more. After a couple minutes of this, Kendall was well-relaxed and he was accepting the third finger that James had since added.

"You ready for me, baby?" James asked, leaning down to kiss Kendall on the lips.

"Mhm." Kendall moaned softly into his boyfriend's mouth.

With that, James leaned up from the kiss and sat back on his knees. He reached for the lube, which lay beside Kendall on the bed. Squeezing some of the white substance onto his fingers, he set the tube aside on the bedside table and reached down to spread the lube generously over his aching cock. He glanced up when he heard Kendall moan and he saw that the blonde boy had his hand wrapped loosely around his own cock and was stroking it slowly whilst he watched James get himself ready to top for the first time. James made quick work of slicking his cock, then he leaned over his boyfriend's body. Kendall inched his legs a little further apart so James had enough room. He rocked his hips up involuntarily when he felt James' cock brushing against his own.

"You sure you wanna do this?" James asked.

"Definitely." Kendall said.

The blonde boy pulled James down for a comforting kiss before the pretty boy reached down and placed the tip of his cock against Kendall's virgin hole. He slowly eased forward and he watched as the pinkish hole stretched around him and his cock slowly disappeared into Kendall's body. His eyes shot up when he heard Kendall gasp in pain.

"You okay?" he asked in concern, stilling his movements.

"Y-yeah." Kendall breathed, "Don't stop."

James hated that Kendall was in pain, but he did as he was told and he continued to push forward until his entire seven-inch length was sheathed inside his lover's body. The pretty boy couldn't help but gasp in pleasure at the feeling of Kendall's tight insides gripping his cock. Every nerve in his body was telling him to just start thrusting, but he would _never _do anything to hurt Kendall.

"Just relax, baby." James whispered, repeating the very words Kendall had uttered to him the first time they had made love.

As he said this, James lowered his head to place a tender kiss on the blonde boy's cheek. Kendall forced his breath out slowly as he forced his treacherous body to relax and accept James. His brain was overridden by a thousand different thoughts and sensations seemingly all at once. The first and foremost was the stinging pain, but that was slowly diminishing and being replaced by intense pleasure. James' cock felt so huge inside him and it was amazing.

"You can s-start moving now." he said, running a steadying hand along James' lower back.

James nodded and supported himself on his hands on either side of Kendall's body. He pulled back slowly then gently thrust back in. His movements were somewhat clumsy at first, but he soon figured it out. He moved slowly at first so Kendall could get used to the feeling.

"Mmm, James! H-harder! Do it harder!" Kendall moaned as he gripped James' forearms.

The taller boy smiled and instantly responded to his beautiful boyfriend's request. He moaned and gasped at the feeling of Kendall's tight ass surrounding him. Every time he plunged into Kendall's body, the blonde boy's muscles clenched around him, only intensifying the powerful sensations pulsing through them. Kendall wrapped his legs around James' waist and arched his back, bringing his pulsing cock deeper inside him. His fingers clawed at James' tan back, probably leaving red marks behind, but neither of them noticed or even cared.

"Ngh, you like that? You like having my cock in your ass?" James growled sensually, any and all fear just melting away at the look of ecstasy on Kendall's face.

"Ugh, I love it!" the blonde boy moaned in a voice just dripping in pleasure.

The tone in Kendall's voice turned James on so much as he slammed himself repeatedly into his body. Kendall forced his eyes open and he was met by the sight of James' gorgeous face scrunched up in pleasure, the sheen of sweat adorning his skin. A few strands of his brown hair clung to his forehead. God, he was so hot! Kendall let a weak whimper slip past his lips and he let his eyes roam down James' body. Every time the taller boy thrust forward, his washboard abs tensed, causing Kendall's cock to throb with need. Looking lower, Kendall caught brief glimpses of James' cock as he pulled out before plunging back into him. This sent shockwaves of pleasure through them both.

"Ngh, James….I-I think I'm gonna c-cum!" Kendall gasped as his back arched hard off the bed.

"M-me, too. C-cum for me, baby. Cum for me!" James moaned in a breathy voice.

The first thrust after he said that hit Kendall's sweet spot dead-on, drawing a weak cry from the writhing boy.

"H-hit there again!" Kendall whimpered.

Moaning, James changed the angle of his thrusting and was rewarded by another delicious cry from Kendall. It took only a few more well-placed thrusts like this to cause them to tumble over the edge together.

The instant Kendall felt the familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach, he reached down and began rapidly stroking his rock-hard cock. He knew he should have stayed quiet, but he couldn't help the cry of ecstasy that escaped his lips. He whimpered and scrunched up his face as rope after rope of white cum shot out of his cock, landing on his chest and stomach. He was almost sure he felt a tiny bit land on his chin, but he didn't care.

Seeing his gorgeous lover coming undone beneath him was too much for James and he quickly followed suit, his hips shuddering as he flooded Kendall's insides with his cum. Stars burst before his vision and Kendall's constricting insides felt like velvety perfection.

Once the waves of pleasure were done washing over them, it left them weak and out of breath. James' arms felt like jell-o and they gave out from under him. He collapsed to his elbows before gently placing his body against Kendall's. He could feel the shorter boy's warm cum pressing against his abs. It was such a nice feeling. The only sound in the room was that of their harsh breathing and occasional soft moan.

They stayed like this for several minutes until their breathing returned to normal. James gained an ounce of strength and used it to lean up on his elbows, gazing down at the beautiful blonde boy beneath him. Kendall's head was tilted to the side and his lips were red and kiss-swollen. His eyes were covered by sleepy lids and his hair was disheveled from its usual state.

"I love you." the pretty boy whispered.

Hearing James' voice brought Kendall back to real world and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled weakly and reached up to stroke a few stray hairs out of James' eyes.

"I love you, too." he said.

James smiled back and leaned down to gently kiss him. The kiss was slower than their previous ones, but it was still passionate and tongue-involved. Their lips made soft pop as they parted. James very carefully pulled out of Kendall and flopped his tired body over to the side. Kendall sat up despite his body protesting and pulled the covers over them. He then snuggled into James' side and was instantly enveloped by the taller boy's strong arms. James placed a light kiss to the top of Kendall's head before scooting down a couple inches so they were eye-level.

"So, how did I do my first time topping?" he asked with a smile.

"It was perfect." Kendall said, "Does it feel that awesome when I top you?"

"Yeah, it does." James answered, "Your cock feels so good when it's in my ass."

Kendall giggled softly and rested his head against James' shoulder. It didn't take long for them both to drift off into the world of sleep, still lovingly wrapped in each others arms.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! :D I really hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
